1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and the control method thereof common to and for a compact disk changer player and a radio receiver, and more particularly to a control apparatus and the method for controlling a compact disk changer player and a radio receiver which are installed in an automobile, by using a controller having a memory/call switch and a compact disk/radio changeover switch in common for selecting the compact disk in the compact disk changer player or the channel of the radio broadcast in accordance with the changeover positions of the memory/call switch and the compact disk/radio changeover switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a radio cassette tape player for automobiles has an electronic tuning preset type memory/call switch. Accordingly, before receiving the radio frequencies, n channel frequencies are set to correspond to n switches, respectively. Then, the user's desired channel is selected by activating one of the switches. However, when the cassette tape is loaded into the cassette deck or when the cassette tape is played back, the radio/cassette tape player changeover switch is automatically changed over so that the radio broadcast can not be received. Also, when a compact disk changer player is coupled to the car audio system in place of the cassette tape player, the memory/call switches for the compact disk changer player are installed in an automobile's audio system separately, with the memory/call switches for the radio receiver so as to enable access to the disk number and track number in the compact disk magazine automatically chosen by the compact disk changer player.
Owing to this and the fact that, the entire volume of the automobiles audio system is increased, causing an added burden in installing the system in a confined space such as in an automobile, the resultant production cost of the entire audio system is increased.